Grey DeLisle
Erin Grey Van Oosbree (better known as Grey DeLisle or Grey Griffin) is an American voice actress and singer-songwriter. She is known for several roles in animated TV shows such as Vicky on 's , Emily Elizabeth on , Frankie Foster on 's and Mandy on Cartoon Network's . Her Disney roles include voicing Riley Daring in The Replacements, Penny's Mom in Bolt, Aquata and Arista in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, young Yzma in The Emperor's New School episode "Cool Summer", and various other characters that are listed below. Disney Roles LeslieLambeau.jpg|'Leslie Lambeau' (Timon & Pumbaa) Char 1173.jpg|'Lor McQuarrie' (The Weekenders) Nona.jpg|'Nona' (The Weekenders) Vicki vortex.png|'Vicki Vortex' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Mom_(Buzz_Lightyear).png|'Mom' (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Riley_Daring.png|'Riley Daring' (The Replacements) Char 29297.jpg|'Roxanne' (House of Mouse) Penny mother.jpg|'Penny's Mother' (Bolt) Aquata.jpg|'Aquata' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic0001266.jpg|'Arista' (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Tlm3pic000040.jpg|'Aquata and Arista' (as children) Young Yzma.png|'Young Yzma' (The Emperor's New School) vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h45m02s64.png|'Teenage Mertle' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Estelle Enormomonster.jpg|'Estelle Enormomonster' (Henry Hugglemonster) Brianna.jpg|'Brianna Buttowski' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) SirOscarFish2.jpg|'Baby Unicorn' (Fish Hooks) BL.png|'Miss Wickwhacker' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Flute Girl Full Body.jpg|'Flute Girl' (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) Hana Stoppable.png|'Hana Stoppable' (Kim Possible) Manny meets Flicker.png|'Flicker' (Handy Manny) Char 44631.jpg|'Miranda' File:Alfred_P._Dunlivey,_Jr..png|'Alfred P. Dunlivey, Jr.' (The Replacements) Trixie_(The_Replacements).png|'Trixie' (The Replacements) Wendy_(The_Replacements).png|'Wendy' (The Replacements) 5554e883e5 94629256 o2.png|'Weira' (W.I.T.C.H.) MMTorgo24.png|'Torgo' (as a female) Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2117.jpg|'Greenly' (The Legend of Tarzan) Char 36399.jpg|'Moxie' (The Emperor's New School) Morgan Le Fay USWW.png|'Morgan le Fay' Stella's-Voice-Modulator.png|'Stella' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Grunkle Stan Headshot.jpg|'Grunkle Stans female voice (Gravity Falls) Gertie Growlerstein.png|'Gertie Growlerstein' (Henry Hugglemonster) Queen Gemma.png|'Queen Gemma' (Miles from Tomorrowland) Kree-Wimpley.png|'Kree Wimpley' (''Miles from Tomorrowland) Bindy and Beau.png|'Bindy and Beau' (Miles from Tomorrowland) lego-freemaker-pic.jpg|'Maz Kanata' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Naare.jpg|'Naare' (LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures) Jackie Profile.png|'Jackie-Lynn Thomas' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Queen Butterfly.png|'Queen Butterfly' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Hope profile.png|'Hope Hadley' (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) chava 7d8c7c10.jpeg|'Chava' (Star Wars Rebels) darja 8bb5497f.jpeg|'Darja' (Star Wars Rebels) Oora.jpg|'Oora' (Star Wars Rebels) Pet Store Worker.png|'Pet store worker' (Kim Possible) ellegra-sofia-the-first-3.98.jpg|'Ellegra' (Sofia the First) opal-sofia-the-first-1.69.jpg|'Opal' (Sofia the First) Char 94358.jpg|'Nanno Hugglemonster' (Henry Hugglemonster) Tana Nile.png|'Tana Nile' (Ultimate Spider-Man) S1e10a Girl “Never hurts to help”.png|'Olive' (Wander Over Yonder) Gliss 1.png|'Gliss' (The Secret of the Wings) Mia.jpg|'Mia' (Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) S1e11 mrs gleeful.png|'Mrs. Gleeful' (Gravity Falls) Carla appear.png|'Carla McCorkle' (Gravity Falls) 114-1-.png|'Betty Brant' (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Female Tourist (Baby-fier).png|'Female tourist' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Animal Shelter Owner.png|'Animal shelter owner' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h47m36s198.png|'Baby Nani' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) 540 - Phoon.png|'Phoon' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Hip Hop Hula Girl 2.png|'Hip hop hula girl #2' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Mrs._Waverly.png|'Mrs. Waverly' (Fillmore!) Mrs._Lawton.png|'Mrs. Lawton' (Fillmore!) Nick's_Mother.png|'Nick's mother' (Fillmore!) IMG 7256.jpg|'Miss Dewygood' (Teacher's Pet) Captain Marvel AUR 005.png|'Captain Marvel' (Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy) SM2017 - Black Cat.jpg|'Black Cat' (Spider-Man) Electronica 2.png|'Electronica' (Teamo Supremo) tumblr p5ujbzQ9Zs1sa3t1go2 400.png|'Redd' (Pirates of the Caribbean, 2018 addition) Xandra.png|'Xandra' (Legend of the Three Caballeros) Dress up daisy2.png|'Dress Up Daisy' (Doc McStuffins) Queen_Carney.png|'Queen Carney' (Pickle and Peanut) Vuka.png|'Vuka' (Big City Greens) Security_Guard.png|'Security guard' (Big City Greens) Kiss_of_Death_Actress.png|'Kiss of Death actress' (Big City Greens) Professor Mendoza.png|'Professor Mendoza' (Elena of Avalor) Mann.png|'Mann' (DuckTales (2017 series)) Gallery Grey DeLisle SDCC.jpg|Grey DeLisle attending the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. Philgrey.jpg|Grey DeLisle with Phil LaMarr. External links * Category:Voice actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American actresses Category:1970s births Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Women comedians Category:American comedians Category:Comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:Singers Category:American singers Category:Songwriters Category:American actor-singers Category:People from California Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:The Lion King Category:The Weekenders Category:Bolt Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:House of Mouse Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Replacements Category:Planes Category:Handy Manny Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Tarzan Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Disney Fairies Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Henry Hugglemonster Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Star Wars Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Fish Hooks Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:The 7D Category:Gravity Falls Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Pickle and Peanut Category:Future-Worm! Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Spider-Man Category:Video game voice actors Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Category:Big City Greens Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Goofy Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Toy Story Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Lucasfilm Category:DuckTales